The Diaries of Final Fantasy III: Ingus Chapter 1- Weird Dreams
by PipitxLink
Summary: Ingus is having wierd dreams. It is affecting him around the castle. A worried Sara convinces him to tell the king. The King tells them to go to Canaan for the key to the Sealed Cave
1. Chapter 1

The Diaries of Final Fantasy III: Ingus  
*Note: Final Fantasy does NOT belong to me. (Lilibel and Durma, however DO belong to me). The story HAS been adapted to make it more romantic!

Hi my name is Ingus. I am fifteen, I have light blue eyes, pale skin, and light blond hair. I am a knight for King Sasune's castle.

My job is to protect the castle. But today I am so tired.

"Ingus. What are you doing slacking on the job?" Sir Desina asked. He is the head soldier on the watch.

"I am sorry, I just did not get a good nights sleep." I replied with a yawn. My nightmares kept me up.

"Well not watching the Main Gates is no excuse." he snapped.

"I am sorry." I said crossly. He always was an ass. I have never knew a day where he was not.

I watched the Main Gates for a few hours. Those hours seemed to drag on for eternity.

"Lilibel. Oh how I wish you were here." I whispered sadly. Lilibel was my faerie friend. She had to leave to protect some place called "The Living Woods." I have been lonely without her.

"Ok, my guards, your shift is over." Sir Desina's voice called.

I looked at the sky as I sighed with relief. It was turning a delicate shade of pink.

I went down the stairs and into the castle. I followed the long line of guards, soldiers, knights, and red mages. We went into the castle dining room. The dark wood walls reflected the dancing candlelight.

I grabbed a turkey leg and a glass of wine. I know, not the best dinner. I sat near the end of the long table, hoping a certain person would not see me.

"Ingus, what are you doing over there?" Princess Sara asked.

_Great._ I thought. _She saw me_.

"Sit over here next to me." she begged, pointing to an open chair.

"I am coming." I mumbled.

I sat next to her. She looked at me, her big blue eyes full of love and affection. Her face shone in the moonlight, that was pouring in through an open window.

We talked and laughed as any good royal squad would.

After dinner I went up to the tower where my room is. I have my own personal room. Most of the soldiers are mad because the do not get their own rooms. I lay in bed trying to sleep, wondering what horrors await me tonight.

Cold thick tendrils of icy darkness snaked their way towards me. I stood there frozen in shock. They wrapped around me, choking me of breath. Suddenly I heard screaming, and was awoken by myself screaming. Princess Sara came into my room.

"What is wrong?" she asked, concerned. "I heard you screaming."

"I had a bad dream." I told her. I told her about the dream.

"We must see my father about this. I fear that the Djinn is rising. It sounds like him." she said, importantly.

We walked to the throne. Sara tapped a candelabra and the wall sprang back, revealing a secret passage way.


	2. Adventure to Kazus

Diaries of Final Fantasy III: Ingus  
*Note: I do NOT own Final Fantasy III. (I DO own Lilibel & Durma). The story HAS been adapted to make it more DRAMATIC, and ROMANTIC.

Sara and I went down the passageway. It branched off several times as I could tell. We took the second left branch and then took the first right branch.

"I never knew that the castle had this." I whispered.

"Usually the common people do not know." Sara stated.

I felt hurt. "So am I just some_ common person_ to you?" I snarled.

"I did not mean it that way. I'm sorry." Sara said, abashed.

We went into the King's room. He was still awake.

"Father. Ingus has something else to show you that the Djinn_is _rising." Sara eagerly said.

"Sara! How many times have I said that I will not accept this nonsense! The Djinn has been sealed away for 1000 years!" the King bellowed.  
"Father. Just listen to Ingus's dream." Sara pleaded.

"Fine. Ingus tell me." King Sasune sighed.

"Well, for the last few months, I have been having nightmares." I started. I told the King the rest of the story.

"Very well indeed. He might be rising. Tomorrow, Ingus and Sara, go to Canaan and see if you can find the Key to the Sealed Cave." King Sasune said, somberly.

"OK, m'lord." I said, kneeling to the king.

I went back to my tower and stripped off my clothes and went to sleep, where I had the same nightmare.

-  
As Arc went to sleep, he had the same nightmare that he has been having for months. He was standing about ten feet from a boy of about fifteen. The boy was getting wrapped in tendrils of baleful darkness. He screamed struggling to breath. Arc wanted to do something, but could not. If only he could.

This night the dream was worse. The tendrils were thicker.

"Give up your quest now! I am the leader of the Darkness. Do as I wish and I shall give you infinite powers. I can save your land and just destroy the overworld if you join me." a voice called out of the darkness. It sounded like a knife on rock.

"No! I shall never submit." the boy shouted. From his chest, glowed a white orb. An orb of Pureness.

Arc thrashed in his sleep. When he woke up, he found Luneth's comforting arm around him as he slept.

-  
I walked with Sara through the forest. I wore a red tunic, armour gloves, chainmail leggings, and s sword strapped to my belt.

"Whe should stop in Kazus for the night. It is just a few miles east. I can summon a chocobo." Sara said. "Chocobo come to me." she chanted.

Two of the cute chocobos padded up to us. One was bigger than the other. The smaller one let out a high pitched _Kweh!_ It bounded up to me. I pet his head. His yellow feathers were really soft. He rested his beak in my lap as we sat down for a midday meal.

We had a bit of wine, and turkey. After our meal we rode to Kazus. I chose the small chocobo. We zoomed by the forest and across the desert and finally to Kazus.

We stayed the night at the inn. The nice Innkeeper let us stay for free.

Me and Sara slept in the same bed because that was our only choice.

I heard an old man mutter "So young, so young."

Sara snuggled up against me. it felt awkward. I went to sleep.

The dark tendrils crept their way towards me.

"So, have you decided? I could really make you powerful." the Darkness said.

"For the last damn time! I! Will! Not! Join! YOU!" I yelled.

"Very well. I thought I could introduce you to my dear friend, Xande. You two would have really gotten along." the Darkness said.

It crept up my legs and was strangling me. This time I loosened it's grips. An orb of light kept it at bay... for now...


End file.
